Subtract. $32.1 - 7.4 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}32.1 -7.4\\\\ &=321\text{ tenths} - 74\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=247\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=24.7 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $3$ ${2}$ $.$ ${1}$ $7$ $.$ ${4}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{2}{\cancel{{3}}}$ $\overset{11}{\cancel{{2}}}$ $.$ $\overset{11}{\cancel{{1}}}$ $-$ ${7}$ $.$ ${4}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $4$ $.$ $7$ $32.1 - 7.4 = 24.7$